Skin
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: When your relationship is strained what better way to rejuvenate it than with mid-night make up sex? Features Loki x OC named Leah. Enjoy ;)


The cup of tea was now empty and Leah grudgingly set it on her bedside table, looking at the time once more. It was a quarter past two and she was exhausted, and waiting for Loki to come home was proving to be fruitless since at this point she was better off heading to sleep. He'd been constantly out these past few weeks at night, not coming home till the wee hours of the morning helping the Avengers battle whom ever in the city and beyond, and it was starting to take a toll on their relationship.

The room always felt too large and cold despite being temperature controlled by Jarvis when his presence was missing. There was always Pepper to stay behind with when everyone else went out to fight but surely she was asleep at this time, what with being a businesswoman and all. There was a time when she stayed up to wait for Tony as well, but her body betrayed her and she always fell asleep early.

"Miss Laufeyson, it is advised that you go to sleep. Your vitals are starting to go down," Jarvis advised her, and she sighed.

"Any clue what they're doing right now Jarvis?"

"Mr. Laufeyson has given me strict rules to not grant any access to information on their missions or whereabouts, specifically involving him."

Leah felt rage start to boil. She had had a talk with Loki before about this. She wasn't a child. There was no reason for him to be afraid he was going to spook her with his tales or cause her a bunch of stress. Not knowing anything right now was causing enough already. She'd known this man for five years, been married to him for two and he still kept her in the dark about certain things. Not like there was any point considering mass media.

"I don't get the point of him doing this constantly." She muttered under her breath. She then got an idea. "Hey Jarvis, is there any news on them on tv?"

"Negative Miss Laufeyson."

"Please call me Leah. I hate being addressed so formally it makes me feel old." She blushed.

"You know of Mr. Laufeyson's firm decision that you must be addressed as such."

"And you know of us females getting the upperhand over our counterparts." Leah said.

"While that may be so, I'd rather not deal with Loki being uptight again." Did Jarvis sound...weary? Leah knew Tony had added some modifications and upgraded Jarvis a bunch of times but emotion and expression was the last thing to be thought he would possess.

"Then I will...again." Leah rolled her eyes and was taken aback by a yawn, which she bet must've looked comical.

She looked out the window at the city and then at the door. She didn't know what she was expecting. It's not like he was going to come barging in any second whatsoever.

With a frown, she turned over in the bed and snuggled deep under the covers, feeling colder just looking at the empty place beside her with worry. He could handle himself, yes, but she hadn't properly seen him nor had they carried normal interaction in weeks. She felt like she was losing him to work all the time. She worked within the towers alongside Pepper from nine to five everyday so it's not like she waited around all day for him to make an appearance, but before she'd at least see him in the early mornings and evenings.

She sighed. Maybe tomorrow. 

Loki was positively annoyed. After taking down a bunch of droids from the military that had gone rogue due to a glitch in the infrastructure of the programming- some _idiot_ had put in a binary code in the wrong sector - that took five hours because there were thirty of them with highly advanced mechanisms of warfare, they were all finally done. Pissed...but done.

They all entered Stark Tower with the exception of Tony who had gone outside to let Jarvis take the suit of. Jarvis lit up the lights and welcomed them with Chinese he had ordered. The others were quick to dive into the meal, especially Thor, but Loki was in no mood to eat. Oh well, more for them. He just wanted to take a nice shower and join his wife in bed. He hadn't properly seen her in so long and yearned for her presence. Before entering their room, however, he wanted to wash all the filth and grime off of him so he entered a guest bathroom where he was supplied towels and body wash by Jarvis.

After forty minutes, where he deemed himself cleaner than a whistle and fit for being in Leah's presence, he walked towards the room.

He opened the door as quietly as he could so as to not wake her, and tiptoes across the lush carpet to the dresser.

"Jarvis please turn on the lamp light." He said softly. Jarvis did as such and Loki reached for the handle of the dresser when something told him to look at the bed.

Leah was in a deep sleep, but it had seemed that she had tossed recklessly back and forth on the bed while she slumbered. The sheets were in disarray, one pillow was on the floor somehow, and Leah...well.

She was in quite the compromising position. She had on what the Midgardians dubbed as "booty shorts" and a tank top - Loki will never really be able to get used to their terms, especially as they are inevitably changing - and her back was to him, head crooked in her arm, and her derriere was sticking up prominently in the air. Compromising indeed.

Loki walked around the bed to where he could see her face better and his heart dropped when he saw that she had been crying. Her cheeks, arms and pillow were stained with her tears, no doubt for him. Their relationship had gone down some what with him always being absent fighting crime with the others, and this had been lasting all summer long. They'd had less patience with each other lately as well and almost everything turned into a big fight. He still loved her dearly, especially because he was the first person to really actually trust him after the whole Battle of New York ordeal. He hated to think that he was the cause of her pain.

Looking down to where her rear was still up, in a very teasing position, something in him stirred. Besides emotionally and mentally, one major thing they had been missing was physicality. Besides hugs that sometimes turned awkward and kisses here and there, sex had been at its lowest, where before it was at least twice, three times a week.

And it was then that Loki suddenly had the idea on how to make things up to Leah.

He let his towel pool around him at his feet and climbed onto the bed next to her, careful of not letting the mattress dip too much so not as to wake her. No, this was going to be a surprise.

Leah had hotspots all over her body, and it was quite fun discovering them. He started off by trailing his fingers up and down her thighs, pleased to find that even as she was unconscious her body was still alert and sexually responsive. She started getting goosebumps and she started fidgeting in her sleep, her face a mix of unconscious confusion and curiosity as she switched positions. This time her head was on the other side facing the door, which gave Loki access to her neck. He smirked.

He moved her hair, which was in a ponytail, back towards him and scooted closer. When he was sure that she had gone back to sleep he started nuzzling her with his nose, which drew little giggles from her and contented sighs. He then gave her little kisses, which then turned into little licks and nips as light as he could to leave some impact but not enough to draw her out of sleep.

She moaned a little but stayed still. Her breathing indicated that she was still asleep. Loki then reached down and started playing with her through her shorts, surprised and pleased to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He first stuck to stroking her slit up and down slowly, as it was prominently outlined by the snug shorts. He then went on to rub her clit, as it had gotten bigger while he was playing with her, and sucked a little harder on her neck.

Leah subconsciously spread her legs even more which allowed Loki more access. She was still asleep, but had a slight smile to her face. Loki wondered if she was imagining this in a dream. He put his finger where her entrance was and started thrusting it through the cloth. He would've actually inserted a finger but he didn't want her waking up just yet, so he settled for this, going as far as he could until he finally felt her wetness. He thrusted a little more until he started actually hearing it and then he stopped. She was ready.

He was already hard, and so stood up and went to the foot of the bed. He could see the small soaked patch on her shorts as they were made of a thin material and smirked some. He pulled her towards him by her legs, and oh so gently pulled down her shorts, trying to control himself when her ass bounced at him in greeting, as if happy to have been released from such confinement. He palmed them in his hands for a bit, occasionally running a finger up and down her slick slit, and then slipped a finger into her, turning a finger up and watching her reaction now as he did so. He felt naughty for doing all this while she was asleep but then again they had done plenty of freaky things since the second year of their marriage. If this was a turn on for him then no doubt when she came to she'd be shocked, yes, but he'd make her forget about all that in a split second. He took pride in his ability to turn her into putty in his hands.

When he deemed her as ready he climbed up behind her and lifted her up by her hips a little as he guided himself into her. He had to hold back a groan as he filled her. He had missed this feeling. Of her, all around him and connected and together as one. He stayed still for a moment as the feeling was a bit much for him.

With a deep breath he started moving, relishing her as he went back and dived in, her ass bouncing off of his pelvic region, causing loud smacks to echo in the room, causing him to go crazy. If there was anything he loved as equally as he loved Leah, it was the sounds of sex that they made together in the bedroom.

As he went faster he had to suppress an animalistic roar that was making its way up his throat. Most extraterrestrials, especially his kind, had distinct growls or roars during mating, especially when about to come.

He heard Leah start to moan and he took her arms in his hands and pulled them back behind her, gripping them tightly. Her head was on the side and as Loki went even faster she started to come to.

At first she appeared confused, not understanding what was happening. Then her eyes widened as she realized and she quickly turned to look at the person behind her. If it was humanly possible, her eyes widened even more when she saw who it was. But before she could say a word the feelings her body was taking on caught up with her and she unleashed a loud moan.

"Loki wha-?'

"Shh. Enjoy it my love." 

This dream that Leah was having was the shit.

Loki had come back and had started to tease her, sucking on her neck to leave a bruise and now stroking her nether regions, which felt so real that it was starting to scare her. Her eyes were closed in the dream and she didn't even have any care to open them, she was too busy enjoying the actions being performed on her.

"Loki please," She opened her legs wider to allow him to come in more but he didn't say a word, he just continued his actions and she sighed in pleasure. When he rubbed her clit she nearly came right there but he then moved his two fingers, moving the impending pressure that would've ultimately caused her to come off of her clit. She couldn't help but get frustrated at that.

She felt him tease her entrance through the shorts and wondered why the hell he didn't just rip them off or some shit to really get into her. The ache in her belly grew for him, especially for him to be inside of her already and his teasing was definitely not helping.

The dream then turned into her hips being raised and Loki inserting himself into her. She moaned - the feeling of him entering her had no words to be described, just eye rolling bliss - and bit her lip as he started to move and she was completely at his mercy. It was kind of scary how real the dream felt. Sure, she'd had plenty of sex dreams before but none were as vivid as this one. Strange. She even felt her ass bouncing off of him and heard the sounds in the room, including her wetness.

Wait a minute.

Her eyes slowly opened, almost rejectingly because of how tired she was and her eyes were heavy from tears. She could really feel the impact coming from her rear now and her eyes flew open. What the fuck?

Was she being raped?!

The security in this place was so tight not even the White House could match. So who the hell was in the room with her?

She noticed her face was on its side and her arms were inaccessible being that her captor had them behind her back in his hands. She was about to scream until she saw who it was.

But before she could even say anything she was hit with the most amazing feeling throughout her body, especially when Loki rammed in and out of her and she felt every inch of him against her walls. Her adrenaline kicked in and fire suged through her veins. Her sex started to quiver with the amount of abuse it was getting and her being slick only amplified the feelings.

She moaned greatly and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Loki wha-?" She was able to get that out.

"Shh. Enjoy it my love."

Leah had no choice but to comply.

Loki dropped Leah's arms and she propped herself up on her elbows, spreading herself wide to allow Loki greater access. The new view he was getting nearly made him come right then and there but he held it together. This was all for her, not him. He owed her so many lost nights and he was going to make sure she got all she deserved tonight.

He tilted himself up, and knew he found what he was looking for when her back arched and she cried out, over and over and over. He stayed in that position and kept going, and when she tried running away he grabbed her and kept her in place.

"Please, I can't take this right now," She gasped when she thrusted hard in two short strokes, effectively shutting her up.

"What's wrong Leah? Why are you running away when we both know this is what you want. What you _crave_." Loki grunted as he gripped her hip even tighter, no doubt leaving a bruise.

She looked back at him with a pleading face that looked like a mix between pleasure and a look that signalled crying?

Leah was at her wits end. Loki was becoming too much for her to handle and he jolted her out of her sleep with his dick. She tried getting away but he held her in place. If she didn't come soon she would combust.

When he hit her with those two strokes, she nearly came apart. She backed up against him even more and raised herself up, which made him pause in thrusting.

"I-I want to see your face." She stammered, still flustered from their activities. He smiled a tiny smile and pulled out, turning her on her back and positioning himself to go in once more. He stroked her nub and fingered her thrice quickly before replacing said fingers with his members. He had to agree, this was much better. She hissed as he slid in and bit her lip, and Loki couldn't remember a time when she looked sexier. She gripped her head in her hands and when he was fully in, he waited a bit before starting up again.

"Open your eyes." He commanded.

Her piercing green eyes flew open and stared deep into his. In the dim light of the room provided by the lamp they felt completely at ease, just as they did before all these crimes started happening. Skin to skin, hands gripping arms, pants, moans, mewls and groans. Occasional swears, nail digging, and o shaped mouths created the perfect equation for their release.

Leah's breasts were swinging violently under the harsh body to body contact that was being conducted. Loki reached down and took one nipple in his mouth and sucked, and Leah cradled him to her chest, pulling at his hair whenever he grazed one with his teeth.

Loki enjoyed seeing the different expressions flit across the Midgardian's face. More than once he had to command her to open her eyes because she kept shutting them. He wanted to look into the depths of her soul, and her his as she came to. He wanted her to see who was in charge; who was responsible for her body succumbing in so many ways...to him.

She placed a palm on his chest and locked eyes on him, and his breathing hitched when she saw her eyes glass over and her breathing picked up substantially. Her mouth hung open and her eyes started flittering, her vagina started to clamp down on him and he knew. He moved quickly and suckled on her neck, hard enough to draw some blood, and she suddenly gripped him violently as an orgasm ripped through her, drawing out moan after moan, scratch after scratch, He knew his back was going to be littered with them in the morning.

"Fuck!" She cried out, and Loki felt something wet and warm touch his arm. She was crying?

But she wasn't hurt, it was the overwhelming surge of emotions flooding through her. He had never faced this before but no part of her indicated pain and surely Jarvis would've alerted him anyhow by now.

She had quieted down some and Loki continued to thrust, until she came again unexpectedly, arching up towards him and her breasts grazed his chest. That movement in itself caused Loki to come, and a powerful growl ripped through him as he was not expecting it and he felt himself unload inside of her.

Leah moaned as he filled her with his seed, rocking slightly against him as he continued to come. He gripped his hand onto her breast and another onto her waist as he did so, and she couldn't help but get turned on even more by his growl.

Finally he was finished and he pulled out with a "pop", covered with his own seed, and brought himself to her mouth for her to suck on.

She sucked him clean and he had to resist coming again in her mouth, but Leah had her own plans and gripped his balls tightly as she took him further down into her throat. Loki was _not_ prepared for that and seeing her go down on him while looking at him with mischievous eyes did it for him. He came again, gripping her head tight. She pulled back, content, and lay back against the headboard, playing with her clit as she watched him.

"You're a conniving one aren't you." Loki panted, grinning as he moved up to lay beside her.

"Mmm maybe. But you know you like me like this anyway." She smirked. She dived under the covers and pulled up the sheets to her chin, also covering Loki in them.

"I'm...sorry...for neglecting you as much as I did. I didn't realize how much my absence has affected you." He kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"Well I won't say that it's alright , I've been in quite a pissy mood lately because of it." At this Loki frowned. She peeked up at him through her disheveled hair.

"But...you've made up for it in more ways than one. And for that I accept your apology." She gave him a loving kiss on the lips. That quickly stirred his arousal for her once more and he smirked mid-kiss.

"Round two?" He asked.

"You don't even have to ask." She whispered.


End file.
